


Feel Good

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, NSFW GIF, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Claire wants to make Kaia feel good.





	Feel Good

Claire wanted Kaia to enjoy it.  She wanted nothing more than to bring Kaia to the most intense orgasm of her life.  She wanted Kaia to feel good, to want it, to relax.

It was obvious, once Kaia’s clothes were off, that she’d never been with anyone before.  She was shy, sure, but this was something more than that.  She curled away from Claire, trying to hide her beauty.  Claire shushed her, smiling encouragingly and removing her own clothes.

When Claire was naked as well, Kaia’s eyes found every curve.

She was definitely interested, that’s for sure.

“Let me,” Claire said softly, reaching for Kaia’s hands.  She moved them away from where they covered her breasts, kissing Kaia gently as she did so.  Claire hovered over Kaia on the bed, her hair falling around their faces as if it was hiding them from the world.

“It’s just me.  Let me make you feel good,” Claire continued, kissing Kaia’s jaw.  Kaia’s face tilted away, giving Claire a little more room to work.  Claire smiled against Kaia’s skin before trailing her lips down Kaia’s neck, sucking gently there.  Happy with the mark that began to bloom, she kept moving until she got to Kaia’s breasts, her tongue laving attention on one while her fingers pinched the nipple of the other.

Kaia arched her back toward Claire’s ministrations, groaning appreciatively.  Claire switched sides, eager to give every part of Kaia’s body the attention it deserved.

When Kaia’s hips raised in search of friction, Claire moved downward once more, tonguing across her flat stomach before making it to the apex of Kaia’s legs.  

Claire glanced upward, seeing Kaia watch her carefully.  “Just relax, babe.  Close your eyes and just feel…”

Kaia let her head fall back to the pillows as Claire’s mouth descended to her folds, licking a long, wet stripe between her labia.  The shocked hum she heard from Kaia encouraged her, so she began a more intent assault of Kaia’s pussy.

Claire was going to make the girl scream in pleasure.


End file.
